The present invention relates to a connection device for connecting a tubular member to another member, the connection device comprises a clamp ring which is arranged in an inner bore of an outer housing and includes a plurality of clamping fingers which are deflectable essentially in a radial direction relative to the inner bore, and a deflecting bushing which is displaceable by at least one driving means in an axial direction of the inner bore between a stand-by position and a deflecting position, by which deflecting a bushing in its deflecting position, the clamping fingers are radially inwardly deflected.
Such a connection device is known in practice and serves, for instance, to connect risers, or the like, to a blowout preventer (BOP), a valve, a throttle, or the like, especially in the field of gas and oil production. The connection device is connected at one end to the tubular member and is attached with its other end onto a corresponding tubular connecting piece, or the like, of the other member. By displacement of the deflecting bushing arranged in an inner bore of an outer housing of the connection device, i.e. from a stand-by position into a deflecting position, elastically deflectable clamping fingers of a clamp ring, which is also arranged in the inner bore, are deflected and pressed onto an outside of the connecting piece, or the like, of the other member. This pressing operation establishes a connection to the other member and also effects a corresponding sealing. Such connection devices are particularly used at places where high pressures are arising, where great strength and stiffness are needed with respect to a load path led through the connection device, and whenever the established connection must be correspondingly tight, e.g., when used below sea level and, in particular, on the sea bed.
In the case of the connection device known from practice, the deflecting bushing is displaced via a hydraulically operated driving means. The driving means is essentially designed as a hydraulic cylinder with an extensible piston, The deflecting bushing is fastened to an end of the piston accordingly.
The prior-art connection device has the drawback that the adjustment of the hydraulic driving means and thus of the deflecting bushing can only be controlled under great efforts. A fine setting or displacement of the deflecting bushing is normally not possible.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to improve a connection device of the type indicated above in such a way that an exactly reproducible displacement of the deflecting bushing is possible by simple constructive measures and without high costs, which also permits a controlled fine setting.